Ringo Oginome
is a female student at Ohka Garden Girls' High School. Official Bio A highschool student at Ohka Garden Girls' High School. She has a one-sided crush on Shoma Takakura and Kanba Takakura's homeroom teacher Keiju Tabuki, and seems to be normal high-school girl but... Official Character page Appearance Ringo is a pale-skinned girl with chin-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Personality Although Ringo socializes with her school friends, going to school, and eating with them. In actuality, she is quite withdrawn and secretive. Relationships Family Ringo lives with her mother, Eriko, in an apartment at Higashi-Kōenji. Her mother is usually busy with work and is a little neglectful; she doesn't spend as much time with Ringo as when she was a child, and easily breaks the dinner date for Curry Day that Ringo had been looking forward to. In return, Ringo swallowed any objections she had and focused on sharing Curry Day with Tabuki. Satoshi Oginome (Ringo's father) divorced Eriko Oginome (Ringo's mother) due to their eldest daughter's death (that Ringo has never known) and he has visitation time with Ringo. Like Ringo's mother, Satoshi is shown to be busy and slightly neglectful of Ringo; however, his preoccupation is with his second wife and stepdaughter, as opposed to with work. In one instanceRingo and Satoshi's lunch date (Episode 05). he has a lunch date with Ringo, but he takes a phone call from Aoi or her mother. During that phone call, Ringo noticed that he replaced the penguin phone strap (which he had gotten with Ringo as a child) with a moray eel phone strap (indicating his focus on his new family), which upset Ringo similar to her mother's inattention towards her. Momoka Oginome Ringo never known her sister, because the little girl died in a terrorist attack on the subway when her sister was only a newborn (the day of her birth), but Ringo love her, despite not having memories of her older sister. Love Interests Keiju Tabuki Ringo's been infatuated with Keiju Tabuki at least since she was 11 years old.Episode 2, Ringo flashes back to age 11, and is clearly taken with him. Although Tabuki seems to be unaware, Ringo has been stalking him for some time, believing that they were fated to be together. It seems that her love for him is not based on her true feelings, rather she only believed she loved him because she wants to be her deceased sister, Momoka, so she can bring her broken family back together again. Shoma Takakura Shoma and Ringo share a somewhat tumultuous relationship and is quite abusive on her end. She often overlooks his own comforts in favor of her own plans and makes no pretense of making him think he is really welcome around her. However, Shoma is basically Ringo's partner-in-crime and attempted to help her in making Tabuki fall in love her. At first he only helps her out because they made a deal that once her "Destiny" comes true she will give him the Diary, but gradually he starts to develop genuine concern for her feelings and welfare. In a later instance when Ringo decides to go to extreme measures by drugging both Shoma and Tabuki and even going far as raping Tabuki. Shoma stops her. After a brief but angry argument Ringo is nearly hit by a car, but is saved when Shoma pushes her out of the way and is hit instead. Later, when he saw just how self-destructive she was being in order to follow the Diary's words to the letter, he stopped helping completely, knowing what she was doing was not only wrong and unfair to Tabuki and Yuri Tokikago, but also hurtful to herself. Once on her own, Ringo finally manages to concoct a way to make Tabuki love her, but when they were lying on his bed and were about to have sex, she stops Tabuki when she becomes unsure of her own emotions, then runs out of the room when things go horribly wrong. Episode 11, Things go horribly wrong when Tabuki starts to turn into a frog. Yuri shortly after returns to her and Tabuki's shared apartment and points out Ringo loves Shoma, and wouldn't be happy with Tabuki. In the last episode, Ringo is prepared to pay the price of transferring fates but Shoma takes it upon his own shoulders. Before Shoma disappears for good, he says "I love you" to Ringo. Abilities At the end of the series, Ringo has learned the spell to Transfer Fate. Essentially, this means that she can take someone's line of fate, and transfer it into a different direction, almost like getting off one bus line and onto another. If she uses this spell to transfer small fates (for example, save a bunny who is destined to die) she will receive a small injury. But, if she does something bigger, like save a girl from an abusive household, she will receive much more significant injuries. And finally, if she were to use the spell to erase a truly astronomical fate, then she would die. Trivia *Her name Ringo means "apple" in Japanese, possibly signifying the apple of fate. *Ringo and Momoka Oginome are 10 years apart in age, as Ringo is 16 years old. So if Momoka was still alive, she would be 26 years old. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Oginomes